Humming Bird Heartbeat
by Ggunsailor
Summary: Summary: "I've only got two years to get it right; with everyone that I've hurt, with Rachel…" Quinn reevaluates her past choices, and realizes that everything she's wanted in life is right in front of her, especially the person she's fallen in love with…


**Title: Humming Bird Heartbeat**

**Prologue**

**Author: Ggunsailor**

**Fandom: Glee**

**Pairing: Rachel/Quinn**

**Rating: NC-17 for later chapters; Rated PG-13 for now**

**Spoilers: Up to 2x10 "A Very Glee Christmas", and then completely AU, however there are events in Season 2 that will be used; you'll see. Possibly will go into Season 3.**

**Summary: "I've only got two years to get it right; with everyone that I've hurt, with Rachel…" Quinn revaluates her past choices, and realizes that everything she's wanted in life is right in front of her, especially the person she's fallen in love with…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or these characters; they belong to the talented minds of Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, and Ian Brennan. If I did, Bartie would never have happened!**

I awake in my room, the sun's rays shining incessantly in my eyes. I yawn and rub my eyes, feeling good.

Part of the reason why I feel good is due to-well, it's the whole cause of the reason-is due to the short brunette girl sleeping next to me in my bed.

Yep. In my bed. Naked.

And that girl's name is Rachel Berry.

Didn't expect that, did you? But yeah, that's the woman I've fallen love with.

I guess I knew I had a crush on her when I watched her sing The Only Exception. When she had asked me to test Finn's loyalty, I didn't want to…because I wanted to tell her that I loved her.

Another part was because what had happened last year.

After getting pregnant, I'd found myself an outcast, just like her: ridiculed and called names. But she was there for me, as was everyone else in the glee club.

It happened after we had lost at Regional; on the bus ride home, she came over to me and looked me in the eye, and then she put her hand on mine and smiled gently.

"What?" I asked, too exhausted to even think of something else to say.

"She'll be okay, Quinn." She was talking about Beth.

The way she said it, it made something stir in my soul, something I couldn't name. But before I could reply, she went back to her seat and when I looked back later, she'd fallen asleep with her head on Finn's shoulder.

During the summer, I talked with her online and on the phone; we'd have long chats into the night, and I found myself calling her one of my best friends.

But one night, I had a dream.

_I saw her standing on a beach, dressed in a beautiful white gown, the wind whipping back her hair. She looked like a goddess or an angel or something in between. I stood there staring at her like a man in a desert stares at an oasis. _

_ She was singing, a song that I couldn't name, and her voice rang out around me. She was gorgeous, an enchantress…a siren…_

_ Then she turned to face me. Her eyes shone like brown pearls of desire. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out_

_ And then I woke up._

And then, when she sang that song to Finn-god, _my ex-boyfriend!_-, that's when I knew I was in love with her.

But did she love me? That was what bothered me. And the fact that I liked girls didn't help; not only that, count the fact that I'd gotten kicked out by my parents for getting pregnant out of wedlock, so it probably wouldn't have flown over well with my mom.

I tried to prove to myself that I wasn't gay by dating the new guy at school, Sam, who also happened to be on the football team. And there was that incident with Coach Beiste, yet I forgave him for that.

But I still had that dream, and now I would wake up with damp thighs as a testament of how much she affected me.

And I really didn't have much time to dwell on it, what with Kurt and Karofsky, then Mr. Hummel and Mrs. Hudson getting married and Sectionals happening.

Then there came the week before Christmas. I'd invited Sam over to the house to study, but we ended up making out on my bed, which is where my story really starts.

As his lips ghost over mine and down my neck, I groan and buck my hips. He grunts softly, and then bites gently onto the skin.

When he pulls away to look at me, I suddenly have a vision.

_Brown eyes as dark as black, tan skin flushed with red, and brown locks messy and tangled…_

And then it happens, before I can stop myself.

"…Rachel."

**So there's the prologue. Read and review!**


End file.
